Rumors
by Gershwin4
Summary: Rumors fly at the speed of light. But how will the smashers respond to these speedy suckers on Valentines Day?


Holaa! I made a Smash High one for Valentine's Day! :D Also, if you're confused, I'm sorry. I tried to make it so nothing would be resolved until the end. :3 Anyway, Enjoy!

Peach sat quietly on her lilac bed sheets, painting her toe nails with a bright Pink polish. Zelda sat across from her, her attention engrossed in her book. Nana quietly hummed an old folk tune while organizing her assignments in her binder. Even Jigglypuff was spending her time with the others, picking out her outfit for tomorrow. The four girls enjoyed the placid leisure time they had this evening. Suddenly, the door slammed open, startling Zelda and knocking the book out of her hands, messing up Nana's neatly stacked pile, caused Jigglypuff to tumble over onto her attire, and spilled Peach's nail polish. Peach, enraged that her sixty dollars worth of nail polish that spilled onto her feet and stained her bed, was about to walk over and slap the idiot that sabotaged her pedicure, when she saw a familiar skinny blonde in the doorway.

"Samus!" Peach shrieked.

Samus stepped inside ignoring Peach's complaint and crawled onto her bed with a panicked look on her face.

"Samus? Is something wrong?" Zelda asked.

"You bet your ass something's wrong! Guess what's coming in a few days?"

The other three females soon became interested in what the bounty hunter had to say.

"What?" They all inquired in unison.

"Valentine's Day!" Samus said. She scowled, angry at the whole concept of the holiday.

The other three girls stared blankly at Samus, as if she's the dumbest person on Earth. Nana broke their silence.

"…So? What's bad about that?"

"Look at all the boys here! And then compare that amount to us!"

"That's about a 1:6 ratio!" Zelda chirped.

"That's not a good thing Zel!"

"And your point is..?" Jigglypuff asked.

"We'll be breaking more than half the school's heart!" Samus finally yelled.

"We can always assume that they're all gay." Zelda said giggling.

Samus threw her arms up in annoyance.

"Don't you see? We could easily get kidnapped, beaten, forced to do stuff we don't want to! Hell, this could even start a war! Men are animals girls! Animals!"

Peach finally piped up.

"What harm could they do?"

"Peach, you're only saying that because you already have a boyfriend!"

"I do? Who?" Peach said, shocked at her accuser.

"Um, Mario. Right?"

"Well, I had already um. You know, left… him." Peach murmured.

Nana, Jiggly and Zelda gasped.

"No way! But why?" They asked.

"I thought there were more sensitive and strong and handsome guys here… I thought they'd be way better than Mario…"

"Awww! Poor guy!" Nana cried.

"It's ok Peach, I think Mario will find someone else that fits him!" Zelda reassured, slowly patting Peach's back to keep her from feeling bad.

"Yeah Peach. Everything happens for a reason." Jigglypuff murmured.

Samus slapped her forehead; aggravated by these people she calls her friends.

"Hel-lo? Have you guys forgotten our dilemma?"Samus screamed.

Zelda patted Samus's shoulder.

"Don't worry! I'm sure we'll be just fine. Besides, just think about it, we'll be in charge! We'll have all the boys wrapped around our little fingers."

Pikachu was sitting quietly at his desk in his Chemistry class. His lab partner Jigglypuff sat next to him, taking notes of the solution they're about to create. Pikachu however was working on a formula to make a reaction so spectacular; he could win over Jiggly's heart. His long blonde hair would occasionally fall in his eyes so he'd have to brush them away. Each time he did, his long, mouse ears would twitch. Jigglypuff thought he was cute when he did that so she'd blow a little to get his hair to fall, and when he fixed it, a small giggle escaped her lips. Pikachu diligently worked to find the right formula while Jigglypuff would continue playing with his hair when Jiggly's phone vibrated. Luckily, no one noticed. She flipped her short pink hair, adjusted her jerry curl, and checked her phone. She got a text from Kirby. Jigglypuff slowly read what he wrote.

"Hey jiggly. i knw valentine day is in a lil so wud u b my valentine?"

Jigglypuff's face turned pale. She became very nervous. She liked Kirby, as a friend. He was a good kid and cute, she had to admit. But sometimes, he was very annoying. Especially when he wins brawls by luck and swears that was all planned. Jiggly knew the feeling of being nervous to like someone, like how she's afraid to tell Pikachu how he feels. But she's never felt the guilt of rejecting someone. Her thoughts were interrupted by an explosion in the classroom. Jigglypuff looked up to see Pikachu smiling triumphantly and pink liquid seeping out of a beaker. The bell rang for lunch as Pikachu ran out the door. He hid behind a plant to hear Jigglypuff's reaction toward his surprise.

"That damn Pikachu!" Jigglypuff screamed, obviously forgetting all feelings she had for him.

That wasn't quite the reaction he was hoping for.

"He's so immature, and rude, and just..! UGH!"

Pikachu's ears drooped as he heard his crush just call him childish and insubordinate. He knew he probably messed up the formula and his chances with Jigglypuff. He dejectedly trudged to the cafeteria. Inside the classroom, Jigglypuff finally finished getting the napkins when she saw something wonderful. The liquid that had spilled flowed onto a metal board. On the board, it filled in the indentation on it, which was shaped like a heart. The reaction to the pink liquid touching metal solidified the solution. Jigglypuff stood there, mouth agape. She realized that Pikachu did this all for her and that she probably shouldn't have insulted him like that. Now she might never get him. She hurried out of the room and ran towards the cafeteria yelling after Pikachu.

Ness sat down at a table with Nana, Popo, and Lucas, slamming his lunch tray on the smooth bench.

"Hey guys!" he said cheerfully.

"Hi Ness!" Nana said back with just as much enthusiasm.

"Why are you two so hap-" Popo didn't get to finish grumbling. Nana scooted up close to Ness and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. Popo and Lucas stared wide-eyed.

"Since w-when?" Lucas inquired softly.

"Since today. Valentine's Day started a little early for us!" Ness said with a big grin on his face.

"Oh…" Lucas said, looking down.

Nana frowned. "Lucas? Is something wrong?"

"Oh nothing... I-I have to go." Lucas said his voice trailing away as he ran out of the cafeteria.

"Do you think he's alright?" Nana asked again.

"No. I think I know what's wrong. I'll be right back." Ness said as he chased after Lucas.

Exiting the cafeteria, he saw Lucas slowing down and about to turn the corner of the hallway. Ness called after him, brushing past a depressed Pikachu and Ike.

"Lucas! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to take her away from you!"

He continued after his friend, but Pikachu and Ike stopped to think. _He probably already took Jigglypuff. There's no point anymore… _Pikachu lowered his ears even more and suddenly developed a sudden hatred for Ness, unaware that what he assumed wasn't the case at all. He stormed into the cafeteria, leaving Ike alone in the hallway. Once Ike knew everyone was out of earshot he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"F*CKING LITTLE BITCH! He _knows_ I like Zelda with his psychic crap! Him and Lucas both think highly of Zelda's intelligence or some shit. He went and took her away from the both of us!" Ike sniffed once or twice, realizing he's starting to cry. Ike, drowning in his ignorance burst into the cafeteria, dampening the chatty and excited atmosphere. He plopped down next Pikachu, across from Nana, Peach and Pit. His face was deep red and he was biting his lip to keep from screaming.

"Ike? What's the matter?" Pit asked.

"Yeah Ike, Did someone hurt you?" Peach said after.

Ike looked up at the both of them with a scowl so deep, it would surely stay on his face forever.

"You wanna know what's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong. That stupid psychic, baseball playing, bastard, decided to be a little shit and start going out with Zelda." Ike said gruffly.

Peach and Pit gasped in unison while Nana slammed her fists on the bench.

"Ness is two-timing me with _that nerdy skank?_" Nana screamed.

"Excuse me?" Ike warned.

"I don't care Ike! I can't believe someone as smart as her would do something like that!"

Pikachu bobbed his head up and finally joined the commotion.

"It can't be Zelda's fault. He took Jigglypuff too."

Peach shook her head. "That can't be Ness. He doesn't sound like that type. Maybe you gu-"

"I think Jigglypuff just fell for him and that's a misunderstanding. Zelda is just a bitch! Like, she's always so condescending with her stupid vocabulary and intelligence and she thinks she can do anything because she's smart and pretty. _She's_ the one with the boys around her fingers, not all of us." Nana complained.

"You guys, I think you have it mixed u-"Pit started.

"Maybe if we start pretending to go out with someone else…" Pikachu began.

Ike and Nana at first, stared at Pikachu, trying to see where he was going with that first thought.

"Then they'd get jealous…" Ike continued.

"Guys! Wait!" Peach and Pit pleaded.

"Valentine's Day could easily become a bloody massacre!" Pit warned.

"And they'd want us back!" Nana finished, clapping her hands together, approving the collaborated idea.

Peach pouted. "Fine! Don't listen to us! But you'll be sorry!" The two of the left to go study before the next period.

Zelda walked down the halls with Samus, holding their books, chatting eagerly about Valentine's Day and the Valentine's Day dance tomorrow.

"There's going to be music, games, and a banquet, and dancing, Oh! The fun we're gonna have!" she sang.

"Calm down now. You're starting to look like Peach. Besides, what fun is it if you're not going with a date?"

"Well, I thought.." She bit her bottom lip. "That I could go with Ike…"

Samus remembered what Ike told her earlier. She smoothed her shirt and clapped her hands on her thighs, rubbing them against the skinny denim. It was time for the acting.

"Oh. You're going to need to think again. Ike, is _mine._"

Zelda dropped everything. "B-b-but you can't…! And I wanted…! You little…!" Zelda couldn't form a single sentence until she calmed down enough.

"I thought you were going out with Pit! That's what Mario told me! He said you're going with Pit, and he's going with Peach!" Zelda asked, angered at Samus.

Samus smiled slyly, just as she's supposed to. "Oh. But I am. Pit is too cute to leave, but Ike is just a hunk!" Normally Samus would've slapped herself for sounding like a preppy teenager, but she kept this façade going.

Zelda's face turned tomato red and she quickly turned and angrily stomped away.

"You forgot your textbooks!" Samus called after.

"I have a brawl. Bring them up to my room." She said monotonously.

"Will do hon!" Once Zelda was gone, Samus did a little victory dance. If Ike's plan went well, then Ike promised her he'd get Link to go to the dance with her. Everything was working out fine.

Ness pounded away at the Sandbag in the training room Valentine's Day morning, training with Jigglypuff when Kirby and Nana walked inside arm in arm. Ness stopped and dropped his bat; the sandbag flew past him.

"N-Nana?" Ness screamed.

"Hi Ness. _Hey_ Jigglypuff." Kirby said, shaking his head so that his carnation pink hair fell into his normal, low cut place.

"Hey guys! Oh! Kirby, I left my purse in my room. Can you go get it for me?" Nana asked quickly.

"Sure thing!" he said, following their plan and quickly exiting the room."

As he was leaving, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. That did it for Ness. He waited for Nana to turn around and promptly questioned her.

"Nana, What the f*ck?"

"Yeah Nana, why are you with Kirby of all people? Plus, I thought you were with Ness…" Jiggly chimed in after him.

Nana smirked. "Jealous much?"

Ness grabbed his bat and was right about to smash it over Nana's head. He obviously wasn't aware of this big misunderstanding.

"Nana? Is this some kind of joke? Because if it is, it's not funny. Jealous? No. Disgusted with the slut in front of me? Yes. Bye Nana. It seems that some people won't be celebrating Valentine's Day this year." Ness yelled as he left the room. He saw Kirby in the hallway and kept himself from blasting him with a PSI Rockin' and kept walking to his room to get ready for the dance later. _Maybe I'll just go with some friends_. He thought.

Jigglypuff shook her head. "Nana? What are you doing? You just lost him!"

"Nope. I'm getting him back!"

"From who?"

"From you and Zelda!"

"Nana, I think you're confused." She said and promptly left the room to get ready for the dance as well.

Later that evening, Lucas lied down quietly on his bed, watching Tv. Ness, Toony, and Popo had already gone downstairs with Squirtle and Red, going as a group of friends. He felt the small vibrations from the bass of the music, slowly massaging his body. All was peaceful and as he watched his sitcom and munched on some chips, he decided to go downstairs when the banquet starts. But then, a loud swear echoed through the school.

"You Goddamn, man-stealing, slut!"

Lucas covered his mouth in shock. These words were very offensive.

"I hate you! I'll kill you! Din's Fire!"

That was definitely Zelda's.

"PK Thunder! Bitch!"

That could only be Ness!

"Aether!"

Ike could kill someone with that move!

Lucas rushed over to the window to pick up their thoughts with his telepathy, to find the reason for these outbursts.

Lucas picked up some of the thoughts circling around.

_Jealousy plan is working…_

_Ness is two-timing Nana…?_

_Ness took Zelda away from me and Lucas…_

_Why would she act like that…?_

_I like Samus!_

_I'm getting him back…_

_If he only didn't take Jiggly away from Lucas…_

Lucas soon realized the major misconception he caused when he fled the cafeteria just yesterday. Rumors spread faster than Sonic on a reverse treadmill. He ran down to the scene of the dance where a war was literally about to start. Peach and Pit sat in the corner to watch the fight unraveling. Ness held his bat firmly next to Jigglypuff and Zelda who held a first tightly. On the other side, Samus held her gun while Ike had the Ragnell held high. A piercing war cry echoed through the room.

"CHARGE!" Ness cried.

The two sides of the room advanced toward each other and high speeds, weapons held tightly. Lucas ran straight in the middle of the groups.

"Wait!" Lucas called.

Everyone halted and dropped their weapons.

"D-Don't you guys see? You've all got it mixed up! Pikachu! Ness was talking to me about Nana! Not Jiggly or Zelda! Your love for one another has turned you guys into monsters! Valentine's Day is about love and caring! Not fighting! Everyone should start over! Ness, loves Nana. Nana loves you back Ness! Jiggly and Pikachu, you guys can still be together! All these rumors shouldn't have happened. This is just a big misunderstanding! …Think for a second. Revenge and jealousy is never the answer. Can't we all be friends again?"

Everyone stared at Lucas.

"Hey! How come when we said that, no one listened?" Peach complained.

Nana ran over and gave Ness a hug. "Oh my gosh! Ness! I'm so sorry. This got out of hand. I thought..! And they said…! I... I just wanted you back!" She cried.

Ness hugged her back. "It's ok. I forgive you."

The music began to play again and Pikachu and Ike walked over to Jigglypuff and Zelda. The men took their maiden's hands.

"Care to dance?" they asked.

Jigglypuff giggled and stepped closer to Pikachu while Zelda stood there, stunned that the man of her dreams is asking to be with her. "I'd be delighted. What're waiting for Zel? These ones are kinda cute." Jigglypuff said. Zelda shook her head and joined them. Link stood alone for a while until Samus finally strolled up to him.

"Come on Blondie. We don't have all night." She said, grabbing him by the arm and leading him to the dance floor.

As everyone began to make up with each other, Lucas turned to go change and come back down to celebrate with his friends when Pit tapped him on his shoulder and turned him around.

"How'd they listen to you, but not us?" he asked.

Lucas shrugged. "Maybe they were jealous of the happiness of the two of you together."

Peach looked at Pit and blushed.

"Happy Valentine's Day guys!" Lucas yelled to them, over the music and was on his way again. Today wasn't as bad as it seemed.


End file.
